


Not Alone

by cylo



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylo/pseuds/cylo
Summary: Natsuki seems to be in good spirits, but you know better.Originally posted to prince-x-reader on tumblr
Relationships: Shinomiya Natsuki/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Not Alone

There was a stiffness to Natsuki’s manner. Buzzing around, keeping every moment occupied almost as if he were trying to keep his mind off something. Something was wrong with the way he smiled. The eyes and the lips both lifted, but they were not connected by an emotion. Forced, practiced and hard to spot. 

You caught on immediately, however. There was familiarity in the anxious way he busied himself with pleasing others, seeing _them_ smile. A cold pit formed in your stomach as you see your own behavior mirrored in someone you love. Something bothering him so much that he’s trying so hard to bury it. It broke your heart. 

You catch Natsuki’s attention by waving him over to you, leading him out into a hall, away from the hustle of the break room. When he approaches, his smile tightened.

“Did you need anything?” He asks, an eagerness to serve still forefront. You feign pondering about if you _need_ anything. He watches you. His eyes wide in polite anticipation. 

Finally you hold open your arms and go in for a tight hug. Finding a flash of strength you pick him up as you cling to him for a few seconds and then bury your face in his shirt. Bubbles of laughter echo in his chest as you continue to hold him. Natsuki’s arms finally wrap around you and he returns the hug, but gently. It was hesitation, you concluded quickly. 

A confused smile played on his face as he searches you for an answer. “Aren’t you feeling cuddly today?” 

You step back and look up at him firmly and with determination. Your hands reach up and grab his cheeks gently, pulling him down to meet you at your tip-toe height. You gently kiss the top of his head and fall back flat on your feet. You take a minute to look him in the eyes, the hurt uncovered and raw. 

You smooth over his hair, bringing your foreheads together. 

“You’re not alone.” You whisper, keeping your eyes locked on his. “I’m always here for you, alright?” 

Natsuki reaches and places his hand on yours as you speak, his eyes falling to the floor in shame. 

“Nacchan…” You say, drawing his spring green eyes back to yours. “If you need to talk about something, I’m willing to listen.” A warm smile breaks on your face, offering him comfort, affection, and patience. 

A hint of a smile comes to his face, and his eyes turn glossy. He quickly shuts them as he leans into your hand. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
